


Hot Chocolate and Bailey's

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is having trouble sleeping, and Blair helps him out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Bailey's

**Author's Note:**

> Emm... this is really plotless and all, it just came to me because i was sitting in the best coffee shop in jerusalem the other night, and well, this story has to do with what i ordered. *grin*

## Hot Chocolate and Bailey's

by Daphna

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/athens/2642>

Author's disclaimer: Jim and Blair don't belong to me, unfortunatly. Didn't harm 'em, no infringment was intended, no money was excepted. The beverage also doesn't belong to me. It's belongs to Nili, Lilach and Eitan from "Babbette's Feast". 

* * *

Jim lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was well past midnight but he was awake. He listened to the rain falling outside, and felt Blair shivering against his body. He hugged the young man closer trying to warm him up. Blair moaned a little, and settled against Jim's chest more comfortably. 

Jim looked at the ceiling. 

The ceiling looked at Jim. 

Jim looked at the ceiling. 

Blair's body flared with blue light as lighting crackled through the air. Blair shivered again. Jim tried to get up and close the window, but Blair moaned again, pulling him to his body. Jim let Blair settle again, and then slowly, very very gently, started sliding out of Blair's grip. Jim got up very slowly, doing his best not to make any noise, though it was hard for him to judge what counted as noise, since what would wake him up most likely wouldn't do the same to his lover. 

He closed the window tightly, hoping it would be enough to keep the cold out. He contemplated going back to bed, but he knew it was hopeless. If he hadn't fallen asleep by now, he won't fall asleep anytime soon. He tiptoed to the staircase, listening with a smile to Blair's calm breathing. Good. The last thing Blair needed was to be awakened by his insomniac lover in the middle of the night. 

Jim reached the top of the stairs, and took the first step down, sighing in relief. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" Came the whisper from the bed. Jim cursed under his breath. 

"Downstairs. What, are you a Sentinel now too?" Jim asked. 

"Only when it has to do with you." Blair smiled. "Why aren't you asleep?" 

"I don't know. Just couldn't sleep. Happens to me sometimes." 

"Really? That's the first I've ever heard of it." Blair looked concerned. 

"Yeah, well, you don't have to know everything about me, do you, Junior?" 

"Sure I do." Blair grinned, the kind of grin that made Jim want to slap him and fuck him at the same time. 

Blair kicked off the covers and got up. No matter how many times Jim saw Blair in his boxers, and nothing else, he could never quite get over it, and he felt the stirring in his groin at the sight. Suddenly bed sounded like a really good idea. 

"Well, are you coming?" Blair stopped Jim in mid-thought. 

"Coming where?" Jim asked, but Blair was already grabbing him by the arm and all but dragging him down the stairs. 

"You just sit here, and wait." Blair said, pointing to the sofa. Then he disappeared into his old room. Jim listened to the sounds of a thorough search through the junk that had accumulated in the room in the few months it had been out of use. 

"Wait for what?" Jim asked impatiently. 

"I am going to make you my world famous cure for insomnia, depression, and pretty much everything else." Blair emerged from the room triumphantly holding a huge chunk of brown something, wrapped in nylon, and a bottle. He placed the bottle on the kitchen counter, took out two mugs, a small pot, milk and a little bit of butter. 

"What is that?" Jim asked, wondering if he wanted to know. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat? Just sit tight and wait!" Blair said in mock anger. 

But Jim didn't have to wait long. The moment Blair's removed the brown stuff from the wrapping Jim smelled the unmistakable smell of high quality chocolate. 

"Where did you get a bar of chocolate the size of Washington State?" 

"From Belgium. I have a friend there who sends me a bar of this stuff whenever I finish it." 

"Oh yeah? How come I never saw it?" 

"Because I hid it very carefully. I knew if you did you'd eat it all. This isn't just chocolate. This is top quality Belgian chocolate, and I use it SOLELY for medicinal purposes." Blair's face was as serious as the grave, and Jim had to laugh out loud at the sight of it. 

His laughter was stopped by the wave of smell that hit him. Chocolate melting in milk, with just a touch of butter, and something else Jim couldn't quite identify at the moment. The smell was sweet, wonderful, caressing. Involuntarily Jim closed his eyes and let the scent envelope him. 

"Hey! Hey, Big Guy!" Blair's voice tore him away from the sensation. He came to the living room carrying the mugs. He handed one of them to Jim, saying 

"If you're gonna zone out, at least don't do it on the taste." He smiled, and took a sip of his own mug. "Oh, careful. It's hot." 

Hesitantly Jim took a sip. The hot liquid went down his throat, spreading the smooth taste of chocolate, bittersweet, warm and comforting. And then that something else... something so familiar, and yet Jim couldn't place it. 

"You like?" Blair asked. 

"Oh baby, it's amazing!" Jim sighed, taking another sip of the divine drink. What WAS that other thing? The thought nagged him, but not enough to keep him from drinking down the whole cup just as fast as he could. Blair snuggled against him, sipping from his own hot chocolate. For a while they sat there, sipping, forgetting the rain and thunder, and the cold of the outside world. 

The moment Jim finished his last sip, Blair suddenly moved to sit on top of Jim, facing him. He took the mug away from Jim's hand and placed it on the table behind him. Then he leaned in for a kiss. 

It seemed like the kiss lasted an eternity. The taste of Blair mixed with the chocolate was unbelievable. Jim felt heat take over his body, and collect in his groin. His tongue developed a life of it's own, exploring every last bit of that wonderfully chocolate-y mouth. Only when Jim's lungs finally cried out that a kiss was wonderful but some air would really be nice, Jim finally let go of Blair's lips. 

"I forgot to mention something." Blair said breathlessly. "This thing is also one hell of an aphrodisiac." 

"Tell me about it!" Jim said, pulling Blair tightly to him, as though if he pulled him close enough they would become one. He could feel Blair's erection rubbing against his own through the silk and the cotton of their boxers. But more then anything he could still smell the drink on Blair's breath, still feel the residue of the taste. Wanting more of it, his tongue dove back in to Blair's mouth, seeking lost treasures of chocolate in it. 

But it wasn't just chocolate, Jim knew. It wasn't that that drove him wild, that spun his passion dial out of control. It was that damned secret ingredient, whatever it was. And Blair. The overriding smell of Blair. Kissing harder, Jim could feel Blair moving on top of him, pushing him backwards onto the sofa, increasing the rubbing beneath the cloth of the boxers. Never breaking the kiss Jim urged him on, wanting more of that infuriating rub of cock against cock. Wanting nothing more than the play of Blair's tongue against his, and relief to the painful, burning hardness. 

He could feel the rush of air into his mouth as Blair moaned in mid-kiss, pushing against him so hard that Jim came just seconds after his lover. 

Breaking the kiss, Jim breathed hard. His body sunk back into the couch, and Blair sunk on top of him. Jim closed his eyes and stroked the long, soft curls. His listened to Blair's breath relax on top of him, until finally it was so calm Jim knew the younger man was asleep. 

Jim listened to the rhythmic beating of Blair's heart, letting the sound lull him to sleep as it had done a dozen times before. He could feel sleep creep over him, dragging him down, taking away all coherent thought... 

And then, one second before he fell asleep, he suddenly had one very coherent thought, the answer to that one question that was hovering at the edge of his mind: Irish Cream. 

End 


End file.
